


二人游

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 本来幼驯染三人约定了一起去游乐园玩，但阿明突然有情况去不了，所以艾伦和三笠就单独约会了嘿嘿
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	二人游

**Author's Note:**

> 美高伦和哥特笠

从右边数过来第三朵云看起来好像一只大鸡腿。  
走向大巴车站时，艾伦一直眺望着高远而晴朗的天空和那些饱满洁白的云朵。无论是上学还是赴约，他都遵循着踩点到的原则。现在离约定的时刻还有点时间，所以他迈着慢悠悠的步伐。  
今天的天气真好啊，的确适合出去玩。他想着，心情愉快了很多。  
其实，去临市最大的游乐园玩，他并没有多大兴趣。可那阿明和三笠总是不厌其烦地在他耳边念叨“刚结束了期末考试应该好好放松一下”、“也许去游乐园能让生活变得不平凡哦”之类的话，他为了让那两人闭嘴，不得不答应下来。  
当初卡尔拉知道儿子在学校竟然交到了朋友，就高兴得几乎哭了出来。现在得知他被邀请出去玩，十分麻利地收拾起旅行背包，恨不得把儿子也打包扔出去，总之就不希望他总是独自沉浸在自己虚无怪异的世界里。  
“我还没答应要去呢。就算我要去，也只是去隔壁市区的游乐园而已。你帮我装这么多东西干什么？我又不是十天半月才回来……”  
卡尔拉叉腰，“不管怎样，你不许拒绝阿明和三笠的邀请。否则我不会再给你做芝士汉堡。”在她看来，儿子只是日常别扭嘴硬而已。  
“……”芝士汉堡让他很快改变了主意，觉得反正假期也是闲着没事干，出去玩玩也没什么损失。另一个原因是，尽管一开始并不愿意，但他已经逐渐接受了阿明和三笠锲而不舍的“纠缠”，并且习惯了他们的陪伴。  
现在，他正背着轻便的旅行包，继续往不远处的车站走去。  
舒适天气带来的愉悦感并没有持续很久，因为他踩到了什么软绵绵的东西。抬脚一看，土黄色的动物粪便在新买的休闲鞋鞋底糊成一片。  
该死！谁那么没公德心让宠物随地排泄也不处理一下。艾伦在心里骂了一通，往周围看了看，绿草地上野餐、放风筝和遛狗的人都很多。他只能自认倒霉，在混凝土路边尽量把鞋底蹭干净。  
“艾伦，你没事吧？”一个熟悉的女声从站牌的方向由远及近传了过来。  
哥特装扮的三笠出现在眼前。  
她直接叫他的名字，他有点没反应过来。她刚刚改掉用“黑暗骑士”称呼他的习惯，他却有些不太适应。而且被她看到自己这个狼狈的样子，艾伦有些窘迫。  
“没事，你等了很久吗。”  
“没有，我几分钟前刚到。”哥特少女对此毫不介意。  
两人一前一后走到站牌前排队。  
平时三人在一起的时候，滔滔不绝的阿明就是联结艾伦和三笠的纽带。他总会用巧妙的语言活跃气氛，接二连三地抛出另外两人感兴趣或者都能接到的点。但此刻他并不在场，艾伦发现自己竟然不知道怎么开启话题。  
他倒也并不讨厌三笠，他本来就不是个能言善辩的人，更不擅长和女生独处。虽然三笠已经是他除了母亲以外，平日里接触得最多的女性了，也常常和阿明三人一起上下学、吃甜品，但像现在这样两人独处的情况真的从来没有过。  
“要吃吗？”一支草莓味的棒棒糖被递了过来。  
艾伦顺带看了那涂着黑色指甲油的修长手指一眼，“不用了，谢谢。”  
耳边传来剥开糖纸的声音，少女把棒棒糖塞进嘴里。  
也许三笠也在为这件事苦恼吧。吃糖的时候就不用刻意说话，她也许是这样想 。  
艾伦看了看腕表，已经超过约定时间五分钟了，排队的人慢慢变多，司机在做发车前的准备。“阿明竟然迟到了，真不像他。”  
“是啊。”  
“我给他打个电话。”  
拨通阿明的电话后大概响了半分钟才被接听，刚想问他到哪了，阿明虚弱的声音就传了过来。  
“艾伦……不好意思，我来不了了……”  
“你怎么了？！”他皱了皱眉，感觉事情不太对劲。  
“应该是不小心吃了过期的东西搞坏了肚子……嘶又来了，我先不跟你说了，你和三笠就好好玩吧……”  
电话被挂断了。艾伦只好把阿明的情况告诉三笠。  
“那就没办法了，我会给他买个纪念品的。”三笠含着糖有些口齿不清地说。  
嘈杂的环境音像是被看不见的漏斗过滤掉，只剩下身旁少女嘴唇吸啜糖块、糖块转动时磕碰牙齿的脆响。她并没有发出很大的声音，而是艾伦忍不住去注意她。  
长靴、红色格子裙、黑上衣、奇怪的戒指、项链和耳钉、很浓的妆、长而浓密的睫毛、把整颗糖含进嘴里咬着糖棒鼓起的左边脸颊、薰衣草味的衣物柔顺剂香味……构成了他所认识的三笠·阿克曼，同时也是他不完全熟悉的三笠·阿克曼。  
“你讨厌跟我待在一起吗。”她忽然转过来，乌黑浓烈的眼眸准确地攫获了他，让他有种下意识想要躲避的感觉。“……就算你现在转身离开也可以。我不会怪你。”  
“哈？！我为什么要讨厌你啊。”艾伦有些困惑地皱起眉头，“而且来都来了，这时候退票很麻烦……不，我是说，我怎么能无缘无故让女孩子自己去游乐园玩呢？我们约好了的。”他的脑袋有些混乱，有些语无伦次。  
“如果我不是三笠，而是其他女孩子，你也会陪她们去游乐园吗？”她并没有打算就此放弃。  
“肯定不会啊。”艾伦说，“因为除了阿明，我只和三笠约好了一起去游乐园玩啊。”  
两人并没有在同一个频道上。  
她目不转睛地盯着他，看不出是什么表情。  
车门开了，排队的乘客开始陆续上车。两人迟迟不动，有不耐烦的人绕到了他们前面。  
他用十分坦然的目光直视着她，“既然来了，我们就好好玩吧。”  
“嗯。”终于，她露出了微笑。  
“给我也来一颗糖，哈密瓜味的。”艾伦说。

幽暗的帐篷仿佛隔绝了外面所有的欢声笑语，只有水晶球不时闪烁的迷样光泽，和占卜师低沉的嗓音。  
“很可惜，你的恋爱之路非常坎坷。你喜欢的人并不适合你，就算在一起也不会长久。他是你指缝间的流沙，无论你怎么抓紧，他迟早都会离你而去。那个男孩的普通在15岁时戛然而止。不……他从来都不普通，起码不是真正意义上的普通。从16开始他会逐渐改变，在19岁时完全变成另一个人。会有很多人爱他，也有很多人恨他。他……艾伦·耶格尔，在某天会当着你俩共同的好友面伤害你，狠狠地伤害你，虽然这并非他本意。如果你想过得舒心快乐，不妨把注意力转移到自己周围，有其他男性偷偷喜欢着你。”  
三笠静坐着陷入了震惊、困惑和沉思。她刚才只是扭扭捏捏地问了自己的学业和恋爱情况，并没有主动说出艾伦的名字。  
她想，你又不是我，怎么知道我和艾伦在一起不快乐呢。又凭什么判定他不适合我呢。  
“嘘……不必说话。感情这种东西不是仅仅靠三言两语就能阻挡和改变的。”占卜师打量着她欲言又止的脸，露出意味深长的笑，“我知道你非常喜欢他。很久很久以前你就认定了他，这辈子不会轻易改变。”  
似乎为了安慰这个可怜的中学小女孩，占卜师又说，“你们的适配度已经从半年前的百分之一提高到百分之五，已经算很大的进步了。如果想要进一步提高也不是不可能……”  
“谢谢你，就这样吧……”三笠面无表情地付了款，离开帐篷。  
她对此类神秘力量通常是宁可信其有的态度，自己也经常研究一些在他人看来又怕又怪的东西。但自己喜欢的男生的心思，她总是没办法研究出来，所以抱着娱乐和试试的态度进了占卜师的帐篷，结果听到了自己不喜欢听的话。  
且不说占卜师是不是大骗子，她想，她以后再也不相信这些了，她只相信自己。  
好不容易和艾伦出来玩，而且还只有两个人，可不能再这么苦着脸了。三笠拍拍脸颊安慰自己。  
“你被巫婆灌了奇怪的药水吗？脸色这么难看。”刚才在帐篷里被谈论的男主角站在阳光里问她。他趁着三笠去占卜帐篷的时候取了园区地图在仔细查看。见她没有说话，又补了一句，“你可别像阿明一样几分钟就上一次厕所，那我只能自己去鬼屋了。”  
“……不是巫婆，是占卜师。”过了一会儿，三笠才纠正道。  
随后两人进了鬼屋。  
艾伦选的是自由模式，并没有和别人组队，所以，此刻两人完全可以按照自己的速度随意在鬼屋里探险。  
黑暗密闭的环境、过分充足的冷气、闪烁刺眼的灯光、诡异阴森的音效、不时从四面八方蹦出来的“鬼怪”，三笠对这些并不害怕。在她看来那些只是逼真的道具和敬业的工作人员而已。  
她不清楚艾伦是不是害怕，但他走得的确慢了些，比在明晃晃的环境下离她更近。  
性格使然，三笠并不会假装害怕然后尖叫着躲进男生怀里。虽然她在《如何让喜欢的男生感到心动》这本书里看到“柔弱容易让男生产生保护欲”这一条，感到无法理解无法认同。她只看了几页就看不下去并且再也没看此类书籍。  
“你害怕吗，艾伦？”洞穴内的音效回声太响了，三笠大声问。  
“当然不怕，不然我怎么会进来呢。”艾伦也大声回答。  
“很多人虽然害怕，但是他们也选择了进来，因为他们想寻求刺激。”  
“哈，那我就是既不害怕又想寻求刺激的人。”  
震撼的音效突然停止，洞穴里变得寂静无声。血红和惨绿的灯光交错闪烁着，他们面前有两个洞口。  
“走哪边？”  
“右边吧。”  
“我觉得左边。”  
两人猜拳决定，三笠赢了，所以进了左边的洞口。  
洞穴里的路更窄了，两人并肩走着，手臂不时碰在一起。  
“我曾经……做过一个梦。”艾伦突然开口。  
“嗯？”三笠有些意外地看向他。  
“我梦到我们学校的很多人变成了丧尸，他们追着，啃咬那些没有被转变的人。大家都很害怕，四处逃跑，我却很高兴，因为我觉得这件事的发生就是我等待已久的，这是我能大显身手的机会。我用灭火器、椅子或者扫把……反正是我能拿到的东西砸碎丧尸的脑袋，那时我感到很快乐，觉得自己第一次真正活着，这样的我无比真实、无比充实。但我很快就醒了，知道这是梦的我非常失望，还哭了一场。”  
三笠不知道该做什么表情，也不知道该说什么，但她很高兴艾伦跟自己说了这么多话。  
“……很傻吧？不好意思，我也不知道为什么突然跟你说这些。如果你觉得我疯了，或者有反社会倾向，那也正常。”  
三笠轻轻笑了一声，“没有。可能因为我也是个奇怪的人，所以我只觉得你的梦很有趣，很有想象力。谢谢你跟我说这些。”  
“也？你是说我奇怪？”艾伦停下脚步，惊讶于她的笑容。她笑的时候其实很好看。  
“你难道不觉得自己奇怪吗？”洞穴更窄了，三笠抢先走在了前面。  
“喂……三笠，你太狡猾了。”艾伦紧跟上去。  
“难道你怕了吗，艾伦。”  
“都说了，怎么可能……”  
自己和艾伦似乎近了些。三笠的心里被奇妙的感觉所充盈，有种棉花糖般轻飘飘，却一丝一缕缠绕着的甜。羞涩感让她不由得加快了脚步。但走了一段时间后，她发觉他没有跟上来。  
她打开手机的手电筒往来路照去，只有黑漆漆的洞壁。她试着叫了他一声，并没有回应。她开始有点慌了，并不是因为害怕独自面对鬼屋里的东西，而是因为她和艾伦在这个漆黑陌生的地方走散这个事实，和占卜师那句“他是你指缝间的流沙，无论你怎么抓紧，他迟早都会离你而去。”所带来的不安定感。  
她看了看后面又看了看前方，决定还是回去找他。  
刚准备转身，右肩膀猛地被拍了一下，三笠下意识地尖叫起来。  
“你干嘛，吓死我了！”熟悉的声音响起。三笠用手电筒直直挡在自己面前，映照出艾伦眯起眼睛的脸。“别直直照着我，我要瞎了。”  
“我才是要被吓死的那个人吧。”三笠松了口气，抚了一下心口。“你刚才去哪了。”  
“我还想问你呢，突然走那么快干什么。”  
三笠微微红了脸，没有说话。  
艾伦没怎么注意到她的表情，低下头有些困惑地提到刚才发生的事。  
“跟你走散之后，有人扯了我的衣角，是个穿得破破烂烂的小女孩。我问她怎么一个人出现在这里，是不是和家人朋友走散了。她并没有回答我。她提着一只好像很重的桶，洞里太窄我就让她先过去，不知不觉就跟丢了……然后又忽然碰到了你。”  
“什么小女孩？”三笠露出疑惑的表情。  
“你没有看到她吗？这个洞并没有岔路，如果她一直走肯定会碰到你的。”  
“除了你，我没有碰到任何人。”三笠说完，看见艾伦的喉结滚动了一下。  
“……我觉得她不像游客，但也不是工作人员。”他的声音逐渐低下去。  
空气一片死寂。两人沉默着继续往前走，彼此都不约而同加快了脚步。  
“艾伦，你抓得我手臂很痛。”  
“对不起，我不是故意的。”  
“而且洞里很窄，这样我们没法走路。”  
“这次让我走前面吧。”

从鬼屋出来后，两人坐在长椅上喝果汁。十环过山车轰鸣着从他们后方头顶滑过，游客们兴奋的尖叫让人精神也振奋了些。  
接过三笠递过来的纸巾擦擦汗，艾伦注意到了她有所期待的表情。“你也想去坐过山车吗？”  
三笠点点头。“可是我担心艾伦……”  
“为什么要担心我？！我又不会害怕。”他皱着眉又灌了一口果汁。  
“刚才……”  
“啰嗦，刚才在洞里是意外。”艾伦转过头，“你不是也害怕了吗。”  
休息了一会儿缓过来了，像是急切想证明些什么，他扯着三笠的袖子站起来。“快去排队啊！”  
坐上座位并扣好安全带时还没什么，但机器颤动着开始缓缓爬坡后，艾伦感觉开始有些不对劲了。说实话，这是他第一次坐过山车。  
小时候倒是和父母来过游乐园很多次，但基本没有玩过像过山车、大摆锤、“跳楼机”之类的高空刺激类项目，因为当时卡尔拉的身体并不好，艾伦也还小。目前为止他玩过最刺激的游乐项目是海盗船。  
高空的凉风把他的思绪带回现实，过山车座位带着身体离地面越来越远，视野越来越开阔，行人、树木和建筑逐渐缩小，最终成为混杂在一起的玩具般大小的东西。  
天气明明很热他却出了一身冷汗，双手紧紧握着扶手，双腿也不停地颤抖。他非常希望这个漫长的上坡没有尽头，然而过山车在到达最高点时戛然而止，他不得不绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
强烈的俯冲、抛升和连接不断的高速旋转带来的失重感让他眩晕，没怎么吃东西的胃里也一阵翻江倒海。耳边全是呼啸的风声和游客高亢而兴奋的叫喊声，他完全无法理解为什么世界上会存在十环过山车这种东西，为什么会有人喜爱并且乐在其中。  
光线透过他的眼皮胡乱切换着各种低饱和度低明度的色彩，他甚至想着——万一安全带突然松脱了，他就真正的自由了。他会像鸟儿一样飞出去，被吞噬在这样晴朗的高空里……  
他正在胡思乱想，左手突然被身边的少女握住了。心脏在超速跳动的时候又仿佛漏了一拍。  
没有想太多，他松开了扶手，几乎是本能地扣住了那双比他小巧柔软的手，和她的十指交缠在一起。他用尽全力地抓紧她，甚至能感觉到她指骨的硬度和关节的形状。虽然很疼，但他不敢放开，也不想放开。  
不知过了多久，这地狱刑罚般的体验终于结束了。  
双脚又重新踩在大地上的感觉让他感觉非常踏实，他从来没觉得在地面上行走是一件多么幸福的事。心情一放松，双膝就软了，艾伦跪在花坛边呕吐出来。  
三笠蹲在旁边默默陪着他，在他呕吐完毕后递上纸巾和拧开盖的瓶装水。  
“谢谢……”他接过水漱了漱口。  
“为什么要逞强，不告诉我你恐高……”黑发少女叹了口气，她发现他似乎不想让别人知道自己有害怕的事物。“坦然承认自己的恐惧也是一种勇敢。”  
艾伦愣了一下，擦擦嘴，“我恐高……我也是现在才知道……”  
他瘫在长椅上嚼了一会儿口香糖，三笠才兴冲冲拿着好几张照片回来。  
“这是什么。”  
“摄像头帮每组乘客拍摄的，我全买下来了。艾伦你想要哪张？”  
“他们竟然在座位前安装了摄像头？！”  
艾伦凑过去看了看，每一张自己的表情夸张得粉红的牙龈都露出来了，但是三笠的表情却如履平地般镇定。  
“为什么要买这些丑到不行的照片？”他一看到自己这些样子，感觉头又晕了。  
“我觉得很有纪念价值啊，我很喜欢。”三笠把那些照片小心地对齐好，“因为那都是真实的艾伦。”  
两人都沉默了。  
艾伦不自觉凝视三笠的脸，突然很想知道她不化浓妆是什么样子。一定也很好看。  
“啊……我是说，我很喜欢这些照片。”黑发少女把照片贴在胸口匆忙转过身。  
之前他就隐约觉得她对自己有好感。从她躲在自动贩售机后面偷看他的时候、从她帮他捡起他被那些“坏家伙”故意弄掉的课本的时候、从她总是去他打工的那家便利店买棒棒糖，在结账时尝试和他多聊几句的时候……

接着两人玩了些排队不用很久也不是很刺激的游乐项目，观看了乐园吉祥物的游行，去纪念品商店给阿明买了只看起来憨憨的圆滚滚的企鹅，并决定在走之前买点东西当晚餐。  
“这些够吃吗，三笠？”他把热狗、苹果派、薯条、汉堡和可乐一股脑地堆在不怎么干净的桌面，眼前的少女注意力却不在他身上。  
他顺着她的视线看过去，他们隔壁桌的一对情侣正亲吻着，像是在激烈争抢食物的小兽。  
艾伦对此类场面有免疫力，因为他从小在父母那里见过不少。格里沙和卡尔拉并没有孩子面前对亲密行为遮遮掩掩，但也保持着得体和分寸。而面前这对情侣发出的声音有点烦人。  
“喂，三笠，别再盯着人家看了……”他坐下来，提醒她快吃东西。  
“抱歉我去多拿些番茄酱……”三笠迅速站起来走远了，剩下艾伦看了一眼桌面上摆着的六包番茄酱。  
和来时一样，回程的大巴正在经过跨海大桥。傍晚浅浅的橙色云霞妆点着海天相吻的弧线，闪烁金子似的水面不停向后移去。  
坐在靠窗位置的少女把视线从窗外景色转回来，少年已经靠着椅背睡着了。这是她第一次近距离看他睡觉的样子。  
也许是大家玩了一天都累了，车厢里很安静。  
隐秘的愿望突然开始弥漫，让三笠觉得应该趁着这时赶紧做些什么。高高的椅背隔绝出相对安全的区域，通道那边的乘客也睡着了，没有人看着她。  
三笠拿出手机，确保静音后，打开了照相功能。大巴平稳行驶着从跨海大桥钻入隧道，均匀间隔的灯光有韵律地接连滑过艾伦线条流畅的侧脸，有一种光怪陆离的美感。  
他闭着眼睛安静地呼吸着。那呼吸勾得她越凑越近，眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，她想要把他的一切都纳入屏幕里，刻在脑海里。  
再近一步也是可以的吧？  
三笠鼓起勇气，嘴唇在他的脸颊上又快又轻地触碰了一下。她能听到自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音。第一次亲自己的喜欢的男生让她激动又害怕。她认为自己大概是疯了，万一他醒来怎么办？  
想起刚才在游乐园里看到的那对情侣，三笠的脸颊又滚烫起来。那时她下意识地逃跑了，现在，她决定再勇敢一点。  
她深呼吸，紧闭双眼，吻上了他的嘴角，想要再停留久一点。  
车轮碾过减速带，车身晃荡了一下。吓得三笠立刻结束了这个吻，装作什么都没有发生过地靠回自己座位的椅背上。她把脸转向玻璃窗那边，小心翼翼地通过反射来观察艾伦的一举一动。  
幸运的是，他似乎睡得很熟，并没有什么反应。  
三笠忍不住弯起了嘴角。她获得了一种秘密的胜利感，并打算把它埋藏在自己心里。  
她不知道的是，刚才自己闭上眼睛的同时，艾伦睁开过眼睛。

艾伦到家的时候天已经全黑了。  
“和阿明、三笠玩得开心吗？”卡尔拉放下电视遥控器，向玄关看去。  
“嗯……还行吧。”艾伦把背包放在鞋柜上，边换鞋边说。  
他快步走了过来，放松地把自己砸在沙发里，伸了个大大的懒腰。随手抓起果盘里的一个苹果就要啃。  
“等一下——”卡尔拉一把抓住了他的手腕。  
艾伦提前告诉她吃过东西才回家。而他在心情很好的时候，即使吃饱了也会继续吃东西。她再了解不过了。  
卡尔拉把双腿放在沙发上曲起，转向他，“发生了什么好事吗？”  
“没有。”母亲探究的目光看得他心里发毛。  
“没有吗？”卡尔拉看着他嘴角极其明显的口红印，露出意味深长的笑。也许接下来该和性格古怪又孤僻的儿子探讨，他心甘情愿沾染一个女生的气息代表着什么。

-END-


End file.
